Starless Restaurant
Starless Restaurant is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Cook. Lyrics お店が終わって　おもてに出れば 見上げる夜空に　お星さま キラキラキラキラ　わたしはキライ 上から目線の　お星さま 「おまえの店は　星のない店」 そう言われている　気がするの 「味はいいのに　アピール不足」 評論家気どりの　お星さま（おっきなお世話)　 本日ランチは　お休みします ゆうべ夢で見た　工事をします ひまわりみたいに　ぐるぐるまわる すてきなエントツ　できました！ ディナータイムに　おもてを見れば においに誘われ　お客さま！ ひまわりエントツ　ぐるぐるまわれ！ おいしいにおいを　町じゅうに！ わたしのお店　はじめての星 ようやく　キラキラ輝いて そのつぎの年　星はふたつに 関係ないよって　顔しとこう（むずかしいけど） お店が終わって　おもてに出れば 見上げる夜空に　星たちのウインク チカチカチカチカ　わたしは誓う いつかはお店を　☆☆☆☆☆（五つ星！） Translations English (EU) Business hours over, I leave the restaurant. The night sky above dotted with twinkling stars. Stars here, stars there, these stars I hate. So cold and haughty, looking down at me. "Your restaurant doesn't have a single star", they seem to say, the wretched things. "The food's good but you don't advertise." Since when are you food critics, I ask? Tomorrow at lunch time, I'll take a break and remake the restaurant the way I dreamed. Round and round, like a huge sunflower will my wonderful chimney go! The passersby at dinner time will be enticed by delicious aromas! Go round and round, my sunflower chimney! Spread the smell of food throughout the town! My restaurant gets its first star. How proudly it twinkles at the shop front! It'll be two stars next year! It's not because of you, night sky stars...really. Business hours over, I leave the restaurant. I look up and you wink at me. Wink, wink, wink, wink all you want! One day I'll have a ☆☆☆☆☆ restaurant! English (NA) Business hours over, I leave the restaurant. The night sky above dotted with twinkling stars. Stars here, stars there, these stars I hate. So cold and haughty, looking down at me. "Your restaurant doesn't have a single star," they seem to say, the wretched things. "The food's good but you don't advertise." Since when are you food critics, I ask? Tomorrow at lunchtime, I'll take a break and remake the restaurant the way I dreamed. Around and around, like a huge sunflower will my wonderful chimney go! The passersby at dinnertime will be enticed by delicious aromas! Go around and around, my sunflower chimney! Spread the smell of food throughout the town! My restaurant gets its first star. How proudly it twinkles at the shop front! It'll be two stars next year! It's not because of you, night-sky stars...really. Business hours over, I leave the restaurant. I look up and you wink at me. Wink, wink, wink, wink all you want! One day I'll have a ☆☆☆☆☆ restaurant! Spanish Llega la madrugada, mi restaurante abandono Dejo allí el delantal, el día de mañana visiono Tenedores en mis sueños aparecen sin cesar Tenedores que aún están por conquistar Y cuando al fin, en mi casa, me adentro en la cocina Los tenedores me ofuscan, me recriminan "Aún no tienes tenedores en tu restaurante" Yo dudo, ¿acaso sois tenedores parlantes? Mañana, sin duda, consultaré a mi ayudante El mejor ingrediente compraré al comerciante Los mejores platos serviré, que no os quepa duda Y mi primer tenedor ganaré, la gastronomía es cultura Así, de clientes mi restaurante se llenará Y todos mis miedos enseguida se evaporarán Más y más clientes, críticos vendrán Por mis olores deliciosos, sus narices se guiarán Así mi restaurante su primer tenedor obtiene Qué bonito y reluciente, qué de gente lo ve y se detiene El año que viene, dos tenedores tendré Para conseguirlo, todas mis fuerzas pondré Llega la madrugada, mi restaurante abandono Y quizás algún día, cinco tenedores consiga Pues los cinco simbolizan el esfuerzo de una vida Esta vida de cocinero que adoro sin medida French (EU) C'est l'heure de la fermeture, je pars du restaurant. Le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles, est scintillant. Des étoiles par-ci par-là, ces mêmes étoiles que je hais tant. Froides et distantes, elles me regardent de haut. « Pas la moindre étoile attribuée à ce resto ! » Disent ces damnés astres bien haut. « La cuisine est bonne mais tu ne promeus pas. » Depuis quand êtes-vous critique culinaire ? demandai-je, las. Demain midi, je ferai une pause et referai le restaurant si jamais j'ose. En rond, comme un beau tournesol, ma cheminée sera disposée au sol. Les clients qui viendront dîner sentiront les effluves leur chatouiller le nez ! Tourne, ma belle cheminée tournesol ! Répands cette odeur de nourriture à travers la ville, en farandole. Mon restaurant obtient sa première étoile, À l'entrée, fièrement elle scintille et se dévoile ! L'année prochaine, elles seront deux ! Étoiles... vraiment, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est le jeu. C'est l'heure de la fermeture, je pars du restaurant. Je lève la tête et vous me faites un clin d'œil chaleureux. Clignez, clignez, clignez tant que vous voulez ! Un jour, j'aurai un restaurant ☆☆☆☆☆, tel est mon vœu ! French (NA) C'est l'heure de la fermeture, je pars du restaurant. Le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles, est scintillant. Des étoiles par-ci par-là, ces mêmes étoiles que je hais tant. Froides et distantes, elles me regardent de haut. « Pas la moindre étoile attribuée à ce resto ! » Disent ces astres moqueurs bien haut. « La cuisine est bonne mais tu ne promeus pas. » Depuis quand êtes-vous critique culinaire ? demandai-je, las. Demain midi, je ferai une pause et referai le restaurant si jamais j'ose. En rond, comme un beau tournesol, ma cheminée sera disposée au sol. Les clients qui viendront dîner sentiront les effluves leur chatouiller le nez ! Tourne, ma belle cheminée tournesol ! Répands cette odeur de nourriture à travers la ville, en farandole. Mon restaurant obtient sa première étoile, À l'entrée, fièrement elle scintille et se dévoile ! L'année prochaine, elles seront deux ! Étoiles... vraiment, ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est le jeu. C'est l'heure de la fermeture, je pars du restaurant. Je lève la tête et vous me faites un clin d'œil chaleureux. Clignez, clignez, clignez tant que vous voulez ! Un jour, j'aurai un restaurant ☆☆☆☆☆, tel est mon vœu ! German Der Arbeitstag ist vorüber, ich verlasse das Restaurant. Der nächtliche Himmel ist übersät von funkelnden Sternen. Sterne, so viele Sterne... Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen. Kaltherzig starren sie auf mich herab. Als ob sie höhnisch rufen: „Dein Restaurant hat keinen einzigen Stern.“ „Deine Gerichte sind gut, doch es ist die Werbung, die dir fehlt.“ Seit wann seid ihr denn Restaurantkritiker? Morgen Mittag nehme ich mir die Zeit und gestalte das Restaurant ganz nach meinen Träumen. Rundherum, wie eine große Sonnenblume wird mein herrlicher Kamin gehen! Köstliche Aromen locken die abendlichen Passanten! Zieh deine Kreise, mein werter Sonnenblumen-Kamin! Verbreite den leckeren Essensduft in der ganzen Stadt! Meinem Restaurant wird der erste Stern verliehen. Wie hell er doch am Eingang funkelt! Nächstes Jahr werden es zwei Sterne sein! Das habe ich nicht euch zu verdanken, ihr Sterne der Nacht. Der Arbeitstag ist vorüber, ich verlasse das Restaurant. Ich sehe zu euch hinauf und ihr funkelt mir zu. Funkelt doch so viel ihr wollt! Eines Tages besitze ich ein ☆☆☆☆☆-Restaurant! Italian L'orario di chiusura è arrivato e dal mio ristorante mi diparto. Il cielo notturno è punteggiato di stelle brillanti. Stelle di qua, stelle di là... Detesto le stelle. Fredde e altere, mi giudicano dall'alto. "Il tuo ristorante non ha nemmeno una stella!" Questo sembran dire quelle miserabili. "Il cibo è buono ma non ti fai pubblicità." Da quand'è che siete critiche culinarie? Domani a pranzo, farò una pausa... ... e rifarò il ristorante così come l'ho sempre sognato. Girando in tondo come un grande girasole... ... il mio comignolo si muoverà! E chi passerà all'ora di cena... ... sarà rapito da aromi deliziosi! Gira tutt'attorno, o mio girasole! Diffondi in tutto il villaggio il profumo del cibo! Il mio ristorante ottiene la sua prima stella. Come brilla orgogliosa sulla porta d'entrata! Saranno due stelle il prossimo anno! Non grazie a voi, stelle del cielo... davvero. L'orario di chiusura è arrivato e dal mio ristorante mi diparto. Vi guardo e voi ammiccate. Ammiccate, ammiccate quanto vi pare! Un giorno avrò un ristorante ☆☆☆☆☆! Other languages Category:Life Songs